1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wastewater treatment in general and to methods of controlling odors, reducing chemical oxygen demand (COD), and degrading compounds contained in wastewater in particular.
2. Description of Related Art
The main chemical compounds in wastewater are nitrogen, phosphorus, fats, oils and grease.
Objectionable odors are caused by a variety of substances typically present in wastewater. These include sulfur and several sulfur containing compounds including hydro sulfuric acid, sulfuric acid, mercaptans (R—SH) including especially methyl and dimethyl mercaptans, and dimethyl disulfide (DMDS); numerous organic acids including propionic acid, acetic acid, butyric acid, isovaleric acid; ammonia; urea; and various terpenes including carene, pinene, limonene. These substances most frequently lead to noticeable odors under anaerobic conditions.
Octel Gamlen has sold a wastewater treatment composition comprising a strain of each of Mucor hiemalis, Trichoderma atroviride, Paecilomyces variottii, and Aspergillus niger. 
U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,458 discloses a method for purifying process water from a kerosene desulfurization plant comprising adding bacterial species.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved wastewater treatment composition.